1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device that stores data acquired by a sensor as an analog value.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more and more consumer devices and industrial devices are provided with sensors. Analog sensors, which can be utilized in wearable devices and in health care applications, have particularly attracted attention. Analog sensors can acquire data on temperature, pressure, acceleration, or the like. Furthermore, analog sensors can output data on change in impedance, reactance, voltage, or current, or the like as an analog value.
When data that is actually acquired is held as analog values, the data is held as it is. Analog values thus have smaller errors than digital values, which are obtained by quantization of analog values. Thus, storage and statistical analysis of analog data obtained by analog sensors make it possible to acquire comprehensive and highly accurate data on the outside world, a living body, goods, and the like.
Against such a background, semiconductor devices provided with analog sensors have been developed.
Exemplifying the above, Patent Document 1 discloses a device that acquires data on the outside world by using an analog sensor.